Tutoring (Izuku x Ochako One-Shot)
by AnimeFan299110
Summary: Izuku and Ochako decide to help each other with homework after class. However, both of them harbor strong feelings toward each other. Will their love blossom or will things become awkward between the two of them?


"Hey Ochako, want to join us for a quick bite?"

Ochako turned to see Mina and the other girls smiling at her. Classes had just ended at U.A. High and everyone was either chatting with their fellow peers or were packing up to head to the dormitory for the day. The only exception was Minoru, who had to stay behind for detention for trying to peep into the female locker room...again.

"Sorry, girls," Ochako replied, "but I have to do some tutoring with Deku tonight." There was a slight "Ooooooooooooooooh" from the other girls as she said this.

"So," Mina said with a smug look on her face, "You've been hanging around with Midoriya a lot lately, haven't you?

"I'd say more than usual." said Momo with a small smile.

"Could it be," said Jiro, "that you have deeper feelings for Midoriya then just as a friend?"

"W-w-w-what?!" Ochako stuttered as her face turned a bright shade of red. "I-I don't have those kinds of feelings towards Deku; we're just a boy and a girl who do various activities together."

"Sure you don't have those types of feelings," said Toru. "And my Quirk doesn't make me invisible."

"L-l-look," Ochako stammered as she gathered her things, "I g-g-gotta go find Deku; see you tomorrow." She exited the classroom and sighed as she walked around looking for him. Ever since the end of the term test when she and Yuga Aoyama had to deal with Thirteen, he had gossiped about how she became all flustered when he ask if she loved Deku. Since that day, she had been swarmed by all the girls in her class about whether or not she had feelings for Deku.

 _Why would I have feelings for him?_ a sincere voice in her head said as she continued to look for him. _We're just friends, that's all._

 _So then,_ a second, more sultry voice replied, _why did you freak out when you and he were alone together at the mall?_

 _I...it was unexpected and I had to buy summer clothes, that's all._

 _And yet there was the time that Mina said that you were in love._

 _S-s-she just caught me off guard!_

 _It's sad, really..._

 _What's sad?_

 _That no matter how much you try to deny it, you cannot hide from the truth!_

 _What's the truth?_

 _The fact that you love Deku!_

 _We're just friends!_

"Ochako?"

"WHAT?" she yelled out loud, turning to the person who spoke. She opened her eyes and soon realized that she had yelled at Nejire Hado, a member of the Big Three at U.A. High and her fellow intern for the pro hero Ryukyu.

"Oh my God! Nejire, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you!" Ochako said while bowing vigorously in apology.

Nejire gave a small giggle. "It's alright, Ochako." she said reassuringly, "but in the future, maybe a 'hi' or a 'hello' would be better. So where are you heading off to?"

"I'm trying to find Deku," Ochako replied, "we were suppose to tutor each other after school."

"I heard that he was with Mei Hatsume at the Department of Support" Nejire said. "We can both go there together, I had to meet her anyway for some special equipment." As the two of them began to walk towards their destination, Nejire asked, "So what were you thinking about before you yelled at me?"

Ochako's face turned bright pink at the question. "Nothing in particular!" she said quickly.

"Could it possibly be that you were thinking about a boy," Nejire asked again, "and could it also be that this boy is with Mei as we speak?" Seeing Ochako's sweat-dropped face, she placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Listen Ochako," she said, "I want you to know that you can tell me anything that either bothering you or you need advice on. I won't judge; I just want to help you."

Ochako couldn't help but smile a little at Nejire. Ever since she and Tsuyu became interns for Ryukyu, the two of them looked up to Nejire as though she were a role model for them, and she in turn treated them like a big sister. Ochako considered herself lucky to be working alongside such a kind and free-spirited person.

"So," Nejire continued, "when did you realize you had feelings for Deku?"

"I guess," Ochako said as she looked down at the ground, "it started when Deku and I both attended the Entrance Exam. We had to destroy certain robots and earn points in order to attend U.A. Near the end of the exam, I fell down and this huge robot was about to crush me. I thought I was going to die. Most of the others attendees ran away, but..." she paused to smile and close her eyes as she remembered that day in her head, "Deku was the only one to run towards me. Suddenly, he leaped into the air and destroyed the robot before it could kill me. It was one of bravest things I had ever seen in my life. Even after we both got accepted into U.A., his words of determination and bravery have helped me push forward toward my own goals. And for that...I love him."

"Sounds like you got plenty of reasons to have feelings for him." Nejire said in a calm manner, though, internally, she was fangirling. "My advice...tell him how you feel." Nejire suggested, "If he tells you that he doesn't share your feelings, at least you know that you can still remain friends."

Ochako smiled. "Thanks, Nejire."

Soon, the two of them arrived at the doors to Mei's workshop. Immediately upon arrival, Ochako could hear excited chattering. She opened the door and saw Deku talking with Mei about some new invention she had created. Ochako tried to keep a calm, cool, and collected look on her face as she watched Deku casually talk to Mei as if he had known her all his life. Ever since the Sports Festival, she developed a bit of a rocky relationship with Mei, mostly because how literally close she would get to Deku. Now, seeing them chatting and laughing together, she felt a bit of jealousy and anger toward Mei. Fortunately, Nejire was able to sense this and cleared her throat loudly, causing Mai and Deku to look at the new arrivals.

"Ochako!" Midoriya called out as he ran to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Mei was just fitting me for High Density Weights, like the ones All Might and the other teachers use!"

"Oh, that's...nice." Ochako said with a small smile, though she couldn't imagine what the big deal was with weights that inhibited and drained the user's speed and stamina. "Shall we head over to the dormitory?"

"Sure." Midoriya said as he grabbed his backpack.

"Wait." Mei called out. "I need to speak to you, Ochako."

"Okay." Ochako replied, though she was a bit nervous about what Mei had to say. Deku and Nejire left the room, leaving the two girls alone. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Mei then did something that Ochako did not expect; her smile soon faltered and her expression soon took on a more serious form. "I want to talk to you about Midoriya. Word through the grapevine is that you have special feelings for him."

 _Seriously, Yuga?_ thought Ochako, _How big is your mouth exactly?_

"In any case," Mei continued, "if you are going to confess to him, I suggest you do it soon."

At this, Ochako gave a somewhat stern expression. "Why's that?"

"C'mon, Ochako," Mei said, her lips forming into her usual smile, "Not even you can deny that Midoriya is not bad-looking. Heck, even Mina can get pretty close to him. All I'm saying," she continued as she gave Ochako a sly look, "is that you better confess to him soon, because if you don't, someone else will."

Just then, the door opened. "Hey girls," said Nejire, "are you o-" She had to stop short because even though Mei's and Ochako's faces didn't show it, there was definitely some sort of aura of menace between the two girls.

"We're fine, Nejire," Ochako said as she gathered her things, not averting her eyes from Mei, "I was just leaving."

Ochako left the room. As she walked toward Midoriya, she thought about what Mei had said, 'All I'm saying is that you better confess to him soon, because if you don't, someone else will.'

"Hey Ochako," Midoriya said as he saw Ochako blushing profusely, "Are you okay?

"Of course!" Ochako replied instantly, waving her arms up and down frantically. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm totally fine! It's not like I'm hiding any information from you."

The rest of the walk back to the Class 1-A dormitory was in utter silence. Every now and then, Ochako would look at Midoriya, only for her to turn away as soon as she felt his eyes on her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it looked like he was blushing every time he looked at her.

Dinner with the other students in the dorm kitchen was also uneventful. While most of the guys, save for Bakugo, marveled at Midoriya's High Density Weights, Ochako ate her food in silence, all the while avoiding and cancelling out the gazes and giggles of the other girls. Soon, everyone began to go to their individual bedrooms to either study or relax. Ochako glared at Mina as the pinkette gave her a kissy-face look before entering her own room. Soon, only Midoriya and Ochako were left in the living room.

"I...guess we should start" Midoriya stated. Ochako could only nod in response. She was too nervous to talk considering how close she was to him. They soon began to take out their respective homework and started to jot down some of the answers they knew. After a while, Ochaku heard a groan coming from Midoriya as he stretched and raised his arms to the ceiling.

Ochako, however, wasn't looking at Midoriya's face when he stretched; she was more focused on his mid-riff. When he stretched, part of his stomach was exposed, which gave Ochako a good view of his abs. 'Holy crap!' she thought as she looked on, 'you could grate cheese on those.'

"Ochako, wh-what are you looking at?" Midoriya's question brought Ochako back to reality as he looked at her. Ochako's cheeks turned bright pink. "I-I-I thought I saw a bug on you!" she yelled, not wanting to look at his face when she said it.

"Okay..." Midoriya said, though he had an uneasy feeling that her story was false. After that fiasco, the two of them continued their schoolwork without much conversation. After a few minutes, Midoriya tapped Ochako on the shoulder. "Ochako," he stated, "I seem to be having a issue with this math problem about commutative property."

Ochako couldn't help but smile a little at this request for help. Even though they were attending a school for future superheros, they had the same flaws and struggles as normal high-school students. She also knew that despite having one of the coolest powers she had ever seen, Deku still had trouble with other aspects of life, especially math. The fact that he was just like any other student despite his incredible power was another reason she was in love with him. As she took the piece of paper, Midoriya scooted over to get a better view.

"It's actually quite simple," Ochako began, "See, with commutative property, one number (a) plus another number (b) equals the same total or sum as 'b' plus 'a'. It also applies to multiplication, with 'a' times 'b' equaling the same product as 'b' times 'a'. Say if you had 5 cookies and added 7 cookies, you would get 12 in total either way you put it. However, with multiplication, if you had 5 cookies and multiplied that by 7, you would get a product of 35 cookies either...way." She paused near the end of her sentence as the two of them looked at each other. It took them each about 5 seconds to realize how close their faces were to each other. Ochako was able to count the number of freckles on Deku's face, and Midoriya was able to make out a fragrance coming from Ochako, which almost smelled like lavender. Soon though, the two of them realized what they were doing and turned away nervously. "Anyway," Ochako said quickly, "that's you work with commutative property."

"Yeah, thanks" Midoriya said, his cheeks blushing profusely as he took back his paper. For the rest of the session, neither one of them spoke to each other. After a good hour and a half, both of them started to pack their belongings and began to head for their respective rooms.

"Thanks for helping me out with my homework, Ochako." Midoriya said. As he started to walk toward the boy's dorm rooms, Ochako suddenly had a revelation.

"Deku, wait!" she called out; he turned to her in response. "There's...something I have to tell you." Ochako's face became red as she looked at Midoriya's face. "I wanted to tell you that I...I..." But she couldn't seem to say the three simple words. They were right on the tip of her tongue, but she had trouble saying them out loud to him. "I...I...I'll see you tomorrow." she finally said as she made her way to her room. Casually, she entered the small room and sat down on her bed. It was then that she threw her face into the pillow to muffle out her cry of agony.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Ochako yelled as she punched her pillow repeatedly and tears of sadness and anger flowed down her face. "You had a golden opportunity to confess your feelings toward him. Heck, you were even close enough to practically kiss him! But you botched it all up! Now he'll think you're some sort of creep and he'll probably end up with some other girl." A sudden knock at her door startled her. "For the love of..." she said angrily as she flew the door open. "Before you even ask, Mina, we did not ki-" She stopped when she saw that it was Midoriya who had knocked and was now standing in front of her with a look of determination on his face.

"D-Deku?" Ochako said as she quickly wiped away her tears. "What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

Midoriya only stared at her even more. "Yes...I did." he said. Before she could respond, he had smashed his lips onto her's. Ochako's eyes widen in shock at first, but as reality set back in, she slowly closed them and began kissing him back, catching the taste of cinnamon on his lips. Meanwhile, Midoriya was enjoying the taste of strawberries and bananas on her's. Their lips held onto each other for a good full minute before they broke away for air. "I forgot to tell you," Midoriya said as Ochako stared on in shock, "that I've loved you for a long time, Ochako. You keep encourage to move forward and never give up on my dreams and ambitions. Even if the sky is cloudy and I feel like my life is spiraling out of control, all I have to do is look at your smile to know that there is still hope left in this world and that not everything is as bleak as they may appear. You took the name that Kacchan and others have used to taunt me and helped turn it into my superhero name. For all of these reasons, and many others, I love you Ochako...and I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to be with."

When he looked at Ochako, Midoriya realized with sheer terror that she was crying. "Ochako, what the matter?" he asked with concern. "Did I say something wrong? Did I upset you in anywa-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ochako leaped up and smash her lips onto his. Now it was Midoriya's turn to be shocked. After half a minute, Ochako's lips pulled apart from his. Midoriya then noticed that although she was still crying, she was smiling so brightly that the aura of happiness that he felt was as though he was looking at the sun.

"Those aren't tears of sadness, silly," Ochako said as she wiped away her tears. "They're tears of joy. The reason they are there is because...well...I love you as well, Deku!" At this proclamation, Midoriya wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace, which she returned. As they looked at each other, they couldn't help but smile a little as they rested their foreheads against each other, wanting to stay there forever and ever.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, Mina had seen everything through a crack from her open door. She made a silent squeal of delight when she saw them kissing.

"Babe," Kirishima said from her room, "are you coming back or are you going to keep invading their privacy?" Mina silently closed her door and walked over to her secret boyfriend. Ever since he fought and got himself injured fighting the Eight Precepts of Death, the two of them had kept their relationship a secret from the other students.

"Sorry baby," Mina said, "but I'm just so excited that Ochako and Midoriya are together! They're like a fairy tale couple!"

"Maybe you should cut back on your ships," Kirishima said as Mina sat on his lap and looked down at him. "Some of them may not work as well as those two."

"Why not?" Mina asked, smiling down at the red-head. "It worked out for you and me." Kirishima could only smile as the two of them began to kiss each other passionately.

 **Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone!

This is my first Izuku x Ochako story, so I hope you all like it.

As you can see, this is part of a series of one-shots starring one of, if not the, cutest semi-canon couples in manga and anime. I wanted to make a series of one-shots of these two because there is not a whole lot of works that feature Izuku and Ochako, even though it is obvious in the manga that they have feelings for each other. So these one-shots are dedicated to all my fellow Izuku x Ochako supporters out there. I will include other ships within the stories (i.e., Shoto Todoroki/Momo Yaoyorozu, Mashirao Ojiro/Toru Hagakure, Denki Kaminari/Kyoka Jiro, etc.), but the series will primarily focus on Izuku and Ochako.

I also have a few ideas for upcoming one-shots:

 **How Does a Moment Last Forever?:** Ochako and Izuku go to the annual U.A. High Dance and begin to reveal their feelings about each other.

 **Please Wake Up:** Ochako ends up in coma after an encounter with Himiko Toga and Deku realizes that his life is meaningless if she is not with him.

 **Meet the Parents:** Izuku finally meets Ochako's parents and is immediately intimidated by her father. However, an incident with a supervillain may change her father's mind about the young man.

 **Sex Ed:** The principal of U.A. High lets the rated-r hero Midnight teach Class 1-A the importance of sex ed (which is like letting Bernie Madoff teach a class about economics: _not a very good idea_ ), leaving Izuku and Ochako to question their feelings toward each other.

 **Family Matters:** After the battle with the Eight Precepts of Death, Eri ends up living with Class 1-A and sees Midoriya as a father figure. But what antics will happen when she meets Ochako and questions her relationship with Midoriya?

 **Untitled Lemon**

Also, I know you guys might think it is weird that I paired Mina with Kirishima, but if you look at chapter 145, there is a little bit of a cute connection between the two where she tells him to overcome his insecurities and he responds with a smile. I don't know about you guys, but that is too damn cute! Hopefully, we get to see more interactions between them in future chapters.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one-shot and future one-shots to come!


End file.
